Rain Soaked Skies
by robertkellett
Summary: Trying to find the will to keep going, a young man continues his adventures. (KH3 Ending/Secret Ending Spoilers)


_**Hello back at it with another one-shot. This is set after the 'Secret Ending' of KH3, so spoilers. **_

* * *

Landing on his feet, Sora looked around yet another familiar looking city. It was neon-lit, not unlike his adventure with the Big Hero 6 team, but everything felt… Somber. As if reflecting what his heart… Or what's left of it, is feeling. Clenching his chest, Sora wanted to fight the urge to scream into the dark, rain-lit skies. He just got out of a death-battle with Neku and Shiki, right off the heels of rescuing Kairi. _And she's not with me now… _He wanted to shout, but refused, feeling as if someone would be winning if he admitted his longing.

Walking around the town, he found a bench with an awning over it. Sitting down on the bench, Sora just looked at his keyblade, frowning at the object. What was once a tool to save lives, a force of light, and his excuse to see the worlds… _This is a curse, isn't it? _He thought to himself. This weapon is why he's not home. It's why so many lost their lives in the first place. It's why the worlds are in danger, cause the heartless hate the damned weapon.

"Why do I still have this!" He threw the keyblade at a nearby lamppost, it denting and the light not flickering underneath him. "At least I'm not completely depowered this time…" Sora bitterly chuckled, leaning on his seat. Looking up at the rain, he had a thin smile, wondering what his friends back home are doing. Is Kairi still training? Is Riku happy that the threat is dealt with? Are Donald and Goofy alright without him? Sora always was the middle man of the group. His face felt wet, though he wasn't sure if it was from the rain or his own tears. _Maybe both… _He answered to himself.

Someone suddenly sat down next to him, the woman having long brown hair and a white dress, it actually somewhat mirroring a bride. She looked up the sky, bloody blade firm in her hand. Sora didn't even say anything, just letting the woman enjoy the quiet moment with him. "You lost someone too, haven't you?"

She asked, with Sora nodding. "And I don't know if I will ever see her again. I… I keep getting lost on these adventures. Maybe this will be my last one." Sora sighed, summoning his keyblade, resting it in his lap. He silencaststed Cura on the woman, earning a warm smile from her. "You alright?"

"I'm peachy." She answnered, though Sora knew she was lying with her fake smile. Being in Neku's world where death was a common situation and even remembering what he faced on The Flying Dunchman, he realized that there are more than just heartless out there. Knowing Sora had questions but stayed silent, she put a hand on his shoulder. "But if you want to help me, just tell my groom Yozora, I'm okay."

"What… What?" Sora was confused, hearing that same name Rex the Dino told him in Woody's world. _That game is a real place? Well I'll be… _Rolling with the punches, as per usual, Sora nodded. But he put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You're going to face danger again. I'm no stranger to fighting. Until we find Yozora, want me to help you?"

"I'm fine, this is my war to face." She got up and cracked her neck. She gave a warm smile to Sora and ruffled his hair. "If he was a bit more open with his feelings, you would be just like him. Name is Stella." She vanished like nothing, but he saw a crystal-like after-effect, seeing the woman run off.

Sora just rubbed his neck, sighing to himself. "Don't get involed this time, just try to find…" But a voice inside him told him that would be selfish. "I'm so tired of being the hero all the time. Maybe I should…"

"**No." **A voice in his head screamed at him, making the boy wince. Sora wasn't sure where this voice was coming from, as all of the three hearts that were inside him went back home to their rightful place. What's going on now? It didn't say anything else, making Sora bit his lip.

"Alright, maybe this will be a clue." Sora ran after where Stella ran off, rain dropping like the unspoke sadness in the atompshere. On a nearby building, sat a man with blue and red eyes, watching Sora run after his bride. He gave a faint smirk before turning around, seeing an army of robots completely decmated.


End file.
